


I Know You'll Do Well

by DNAngel0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAngel0/pseuds/DNAngel0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Jason's interview and Nico is really proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You'll Do Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people! Thank you so much for giving me kudos on my last post. I really touched me and I really liked it. So, here's another one for you! Once again, kudos are love, suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading. Ciao!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

“Uh….” Nico groaned, as he tried to feel for his alarm clock, that was constantly making that awful annoying noise. He reached for his dressing table, his eyes still shut tight. When he couldn’t find it and couldn’t stand that annoying noise anymore, he summoned the shadows and, in a second, the noise was gone.

 

He woke up after that though! His usual routine every morning. Immediately, he regret the fact that he shadow-traveled the poor alarm clock to-who-knows-where. He looked beside him and found Jason sleeping peacefully by his side. Jason always hated it when Nico shadow-traveled the alarm clocks to a different dimension every morning. This was the third time this week. He’s going to be very angry when he wakes up!

 

Nico caressed his face as he slid down to lay beside him. Jason smiled and pulled him closer, and nuzzled his nose in Nico’s hair. “Good morning, Neeks.”

 

“Hey. Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Nico said, not moving an inch and melting into the feel. He liked it when Jason hugged him and gave him cuddles. He always felt safe and loved when he was with the older blonde.

 

“Hmm? No, you didn’t.” Jason replied. “And hey, what’s the time?” Jason asked, kissing his forehead.

 

“Uhh…” Nico became quiet. Must. Keep. Secret. From. Jason! If Jason finds out, he’ll have to handle child-Jason for a whole week!

 

“Let me check.” Nico said as he untangled himself from Jason’s grip. Thankfully, his phone was nearby and swiping the lock screen, said “Its…7:30.”

 

“Hmm….OH SHIT!!” Jason practically jumped off his bed, startling Nico in the process and started running around the room, as he begin searching for something in his closet.

 

Nico just looked at him confused. “Uh, Jason? What are you doing?”

 

“I have to go take a bath. Now! I have an interview today at 8:00 and I _do not_ want to be late! And didn’t I set the alarm? What happened to it? Nico, did you shadow-travel it again?!” Jason said in a rush, Nico barely able to catch up. He took a few clothes in his hand and ran to room’s bathroom. “We’ll talk about the alarm _after_ my interview.” He said narrowing his eyes and slamming the door shut.

 

Nico just blinked for a few minutes to process what happened. And then with a slow smile and small laugh to himself, got off the bed, pulled up his long pajamas up to his knees, to avoid tripping, and opened the curtains and the window, letting in fresh air and morning sunlight through.

 

He completely forgot that today was the really nerve-wrecking day that Jason was waiting for. Jason had long told Nico, back at Camp Half-Blood, that he wanted to become a photographer. They were sitting on the Hades cabin rooftop and talking about random thing, after dinner, that this topic came up. But he just earned a wide-eyed and confused Nico as he explained his new found interest for photography.

 

 

Nico just smiled to himself as he listened to Jason go on and on and on about how photos capture the hidden beauty in things, the sadness that some beautiful things depict and their meaning, and what it teaches us, and literally anything photographic- _ish_ that made sense to Jason, but not to him, what-so-ever.

 

Nico had never seen Jason this happy before, and therefore decided to encourage him to go and pursue his career. If there was anyone he really cared about, it was Jason and Hazel. And he promised to himself to see that they always, _always_ stayed happy. Hence, the encouragement.

 

Jason had already arranged a one-bedroom flat, somewhere around California, where he met a friend during one of his quest who agreed to give him a job, since he owed Jason one. But what was more astonishing was the fact that Jason asked Nico to come live with him. They were boyfriends after all. And Nico had never been happier in his life.

 

All that was a month ago. They informed the others about their plan and everyone was happy for them. They moved here then, and made sure that all things were in place in their new home. They had two weeks’ time, and they had to get settled before the interview. That was their goal, and they achieved it, sort of.  They finalized everything yesterday and both of them were exhausted, like they had battled a monster. Close enough.

 

And now, here they are. Happy in their new found home. Stretching, Nico made his way to the kitchen to pack something for Jason to eat on the way. He was sure Jason would miss his breakfast as he was in a hurry.

 

Another thing, Nico was surprised he could _now_ do, was that he could cook like a pro. Man, if only you could see him! He meet an old retired demigod, who happened to be a chef, and agreed to teach Nico, in return that he get rid of a few pestering harpies that stole food from him, every other night. The old man was tired and could not fight now, so Nico agreed. Besides, Nico thought that he should learn how to cook as it would be useful now. How long were they only going to eat frozen pizzas and burritos!?

 

As he cracked an egg, to make a quick and simple eggs and bacon dish, he felt an arm slide around his waist.

 

“Smells great!” Jason said, as he kissed Nico on the cheek and went to sit at the table. “You really make a great chef, you know that right?”

 

“You can stop flattering me and hurry up and eat. You have only fifteen minutes!” Nico said as he put down a beautifully garnished plate of eggs and bacon, to which he smiled at Jason’s reaction.

 

“You should really consider becoming a chef. I’m serious!” Jason said, grinning as he took a bit of the egg and savored its flavor.

 

“Like I said, you don’t have time to flatter me! Do you have everything you need? Where is your file? You have to take it to the interview right?” Nico asked as he made his way to their bedroom.

 

“Yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Can you get my camera and file from the drawer, Neeks?” Jason shouted to Nico, his mouth full of food.

 

“Already have it.” Nico said placing them down in front of Jason. “You look great.”

 

He wore red checkered shirt, acid-washed blue denim jeans and white sneakers. On his right wrist, a red and white colored watch was placed. His hair was combed and looked neat. He looked smart and ready. “Really? Thanks!”

 

“Ok! Now go. Don’t panic. When the interviewer ask you questions, be to the point and specific. Don’t be nervous either. You’ll forget everything!” Nico said the instructions, in a stern voice as he dusted Jason’s shoulder and smoothed out his hair.

 

“Ok. I’ll be sure to remember that.” Jason said as he rolled his eyes at Nico, as he took the file, his camera and his phone. “Ok! Got to fly!”

 

“Got to fly?!” Nico asked astonished.

 

“How else will I reach there in time?” Jason asked, in-a-matter-of-tone. “Don’t have time to deal with the traffic, so have to fly my way there.”

 

“Ok, then.” Nico said slowly. “Ok, fine. Go!” He said as he pushed Jason towards the balcony that was exactly attached to the kitchen.

 

Before Jason took off, he turned around and pulled Nico close. He quickly gave a small, but deep, kiss. “I’ll need this. I have to make you proud of me!” He said smiling as he pulled back.

 

“You idiot!” Nico said as he blushed. “Go!”

 

Laughing, Jason waved as he summoned the winds and took off. Nico touched his lips and smiling, mumbled to himself, “Proud of you, huh? Already am.” Nico blushed and looked in the direction where Jason took off. “Good luck.”

 

Smiling, he went in and prepared himself to go buy a present for Jason for a job well done. Because he knew, Jason would get his dream job and came back smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
